1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for erasing information stored in a radio pager, and more specifically to such a method wherein information stored in a pager is subject to erasure when a predetermined time duration elapses after the information is received.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A radio pager which is equipped with a display has proven very popular in that a large amount of data can be transmitted at one calling as compared with an old style pager which alerts a person to call a predetermined phone number merely by means of sound and/or flashing light.
With the advent of recent developments in IC (Integrated Circuit) memory techniques, a large number of messages (viz., information) can be stored in a pager. When the memory capacity is reached, the oldest message is automatically deleted to make room for a fresh message based on a first-in-first-out principle. In this case, a subscriber is able to protect one or more messages, by manipulating a multi-function switch, which the subscriber wishes to retain in the memory. Further, it is known in the art that a subscriber is able to select expendable messages one by one using the multi-function switch and delete the same. The multi-function switch is also utilized to cut a battery power supply to a RF (Radio Frequency) section while continuing to provide a control section, etc. with electrical energy.
However, it is very awkward for a user to select message(s) to be erased using a relatively small sized multi-function switch. This problem is inherently amplified with the increase in memory capacity which permits a large number of messages to be stored.